Appelle moi si tu as besoin d'aide
by Meikoko
Summary: Il devrait n'aimer que lui, il devrait ne voir que lui, il ne devrait ne penser qu'a lui mais depuis qu'une créature tentatrice aux milles atouts rodait sous son toit, il se tapissait dans son bureau nuit et jour, c'était la seule solution...


**La prochaine fois apelle moi si tu as besoin d'aide...**

Lucius Malfoy était comme toujours pendant ses longues journées vides, depuis un moi a présent, dans son bureau, grande piece remplie d'étagères ou se baladait des reccueuils de toute sortes et de tout age. Assis sur son énorme fauteuil en cuir il regardait d'un air las son bureau de ministre ou s'entassait des papiers, des lettre recues plus tot dans la matinée ou encore des exemplaires de different journaux du jour dont «La gazette du sorcier», biensur il était exclu que cela soit des journaux moldus. Mais son attention se trouva vite un autre sujet d'attention, depuis qu'il avait pratiquement délaissé le manoir Malfoy pour son bureau, il tournait moultes pensées peu catholiques dans son cerveaux aristocratique, quel etait le problème après tout, les hommes sont des hommes et meme le sang-pur des sang-pur de la race sorcière a ses pulsion, mais ce qui gènait Lucius était d'un tout autre ordre. Il devrait n'aimer que lui, il devrait ne voir que lui, il ne devrait ne penser qu'a lui mais depuis qu'une créature tentatrice aux milles atouts rodait sous son toit, il se tapissait dans son bureau nuit et jour, c'était la seule solution. La chair de sa chair, Draco, était revenu depuis un moi au manoir, l'enfant blond qu'il avait vu naitre s'était transformé en une beautée pure, le mot luxure lui coulait par tout les pores de la peau en parfaite contradiction avec son alure d'ange. Depuis un moi Lucius ne révait plus que de nuit enflamées avec Draco, il voulait voir Draco se soumettre, il voulait le voir hurler son nom, il le voulait a ses pieds, humm idées allechante, mais il n'avait pas le droit. Et c'est dans un état de frustration totale que Lucius se trouvait a présent. Une frustration due aux plaisirs inassouvis et aux pensées perverses qui rodent dans sa tete jour et nuit, consacrant le reste de ses pensées au meilleur moyen de satisfaire ses pulsions, Lucius se dirigeait vers la salle de bain. Il fermait la porte a coup de sorts puis insonorisait la pièce, il fit couller l'eau, delaissant ses vetements a terre, il se mit sous le jet bouillant, tout comme lui et commenca a faire de doux aller et venu sur sa virilitée deja drésée par les images qui assaillait sa tete. Il imaginait Draco entrer dans son bureau, s'avancer d'une démarche féline vers lui, puis contourner le bureau en roulant des hanches, hanches moulées a ce moment dans un pantalon en cuir délicieusement séré. Draco prendrait ses levres, deferait sa chemise lentement puis la laisserait tomber au sol, puis il glisserait la langue pointue sur son torse, en tracant des sillons brulant jusqu'au nombril de son géniteur, il le lecherait de la facon la plus obscene qui soit tout en le regardant dans les yeux, il laperait la zone juste en dessous de sa ceinture puis la deferait de la manière la plus lente et la plus douloureuse pour son éréction. Enfin il lui oterait son pantalor et son boxer violement tendu, et laperait son sexe facon chupa-chups avant de venir sucer les testicules, le faisant vibrer, il avalerait ensuite gouluement sa sucrerie et ferait de langoureux mouvement de va et vien en les accelérants toujour plus faisant cogner le gland au fond de son antre chaud en le liberant. Il s'alongerait ensuite sur le bureau, les jambes ecartées comme la pire des chienne, laissant ses doigts fin et habiles le deshabiller et aracher son boxer, il le preparerait alors en lapant l'anneau de chair rosie de Draco, enfoncant sa langue et le faisant gémir sous ses assauts répétés, il se retirera ensuite et se rassiera sur son fauteuil, Draco le montera, il gémira, criera, hurlera son nom en se liberant, se cambrant violement, la tete en arriere et les yeux mi-clos, il se liberera après lui, après avoir profité de la vision de son fils remuant encore légèrement les hanches pour faire durer l'orgasme. Il ouvrit les yeux fixa le mur de sa salle de bain, souillé, il attrapa un serviette et la noua autour de ses hanches, il se retourna et fixa la porte, entrouverte. Draco appuyé nonchalament sur l'encadrement lui dit en se lechant les levres:

«La prochaine fois apelle moi si tu as besoin d'aide PA-PA»

Puis il se retourna et disparus dans le couloir, sans aucun doute, il allait l'appeler...


End file.
